


what kisses tastes like

by httpsuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, i was practicing to write kissing narration, idk i just thought them kissing is so cute, idk kisses, im going through my yuwin phase ok, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsuh/pseuds/httpsuh
Summary: "Yuta what does a kiss taste like?"in summary, it all started because Sicheng was asking Yuta about what does a kiss would taste like
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	what kisses tastes like

"What does a kiss taste like?"

Yuta swear to god he can choke his tea to death if he weren't careful enough, out of surprise he coughed hard after hearing the question the younger one asks him. "W-what?"

"A kiss, you know i haven't had my first kiss," on his bed is Winwin, with his phone still so focused on it's screen he didn't know how hard Yuta blushed. "While you kissed a lot of people."

Feeling offended with that statement Yuta squint. "Excuse me i kissed five that's not as many as how the others did, example Johnny have had his eighth kiss and even Taeyong didn't count his already," Yuta put down his tea cup sighing, Sicheng really can't filter what he can and can't express in front of him. "And that fifth one is idk, four months ago."

"You still had a lot of hookups though we're busy," he catch a little glimpse of Sicheng trying to roll his eyes annoyed. "Come on what does it taste like?"

Yuta turned quiet staring at this boy lying on his back, playing his game, who knows what game he doesn't really care either.

He didn't really recall, most of it taste like strawberry lipsticks or oranges because of their lips were coated with either liptints or sometimes lipbalms, even more often lipsticks.

_ What does a kiss taste like? _

"... It tastes like… lips?"

"Hyung i can't believe you."

"It's true! Come-on when you're kissing someone you won't taste like anything else because your lips is not a goddamn food, Dong Sicheng," he laughed his ass off hearing the annoyed tone Sicheng let out along with a scoff. "Well maybe your breath can smell different but, most of the time it tastes like either lips, or strawberry scented lipsticks."

Sicheng took his time to glance away from his phone screen, watching the older ones cackling hard on his seat,  _ no  _ he thought,  _ okay that maybe true but that's not what i meant god damn it. _

The both of them went silent again before Sicheng, again, asks. "Which lips was better? Males or—"

"Dong sicheng i can't believe you wanted me to compare what the heck," he tried his best, to not fell down his chair on his ass because, he swear to god, Dong Sicheng is one man pure enough to make some questions seems funny. "They're just, lips, you know? The thing we uses to speak? Thing we used to eat?"

Yuta's straightforward response will really made Sicheng go nuts, cause they don't really answer anything for him.

And to be honest, Sicheng weren't playing any game, he's pretending to because he swear to god no one can't know how hard can he blush.

Sicheng sighs. "I mean…. that's not, that's not really answering my… question," his fingers fiddling with his phone case, his upper lip bitting his bottom lip, flicking its skin out of nervousness. "You know… what lips taste like? I mean does it taste good does it taste bad or—"

"Dong Sicheng you one helpless human being i can't— god you're just—" 

Sicheng stop flicking his lips, shifted his eyes to the giggling Yuta accross the room. "Do you want to taste it yourself?"

_ Hold what. _

Yuta with his sly smile is the second thing he hated the most in this world, that man, playing with his hair,tilting his head. “I thought you’d be interested in tasting it for yourself if my answer weren’t helping you,” ah yes there he goes again, that michievous grin. “I might can recall the taste if i did it.”

“WH-WHAT.”

Yuta rose from his seat, walking towards the flushed red man still lying on his back, ah Sicheng weren’t the sly one to Yuta, knowing him for almost four years and more, living together, he can confidently say he knew his best to worst. Sicheng, flustered, sat upright, he can feel his heartbeat going louder as second passes and Yuta coming closer.

Then Yuta crouches down to his level. “What?” his giggle, god, his giggle. “Are you shy? You can just say you wanted the first one to be me you know i wouldn’t judge.”

“You’d laugh though and i hate your laugh.”

When Yuta blasted off laughing, he felt his chest hurt, no not because he’s sick, he’s having a cardiac arrest cause this big fat annoying crush of his to the older one made him look like a fool. “That’s a visible big fat lie right there, you love my laugh, you said it yourself.”

“Wh-When did i said-”

He, sure as breath can swear his heart jumped out of his chest when Yuta held the both of his hand and rose, Yuta leans in, five centimeter distance from his face to Yutas. “I hear you cussing me already, you hate it?” 

He felt Yutas breath.

And then Yuta closed the annoyingly close distance of their lips

At first it was just a peck, on the lips, of course, but then Yuta wanted more, his hands moved to Sicheng’s cheek. “Tell me if you want it to end,” Yuta said, he leans in once more, kissing him deeper than earlier.

But then Yuta thought to himself, is that haven’t had his first kiss a lie?

Yuta didn’t know how to describe, mostly it’d taste like just lips with strawberry or orange scent but this, tastes sweet, not candy-like enough but sweet he don’t know, he liked it, a lot. When Yuta pulls away Sicheng was flushed red,  _ adorable _ . “Was that your not-so first kiss or you lie about not having your first kiss?”

Ah,

Sicheng doesn’t need to answer, Yuta can tell.

Yuta lifted Sicheng around, get this though his body is smaller than the younger one, he’s strong, when Yuta spun him around like that Sicheng was dazzled, he was on his lap now with hand around Yutas neck. “I’m gonna do it once more so you can remember how does it taste like if you happen to forgot.”

Yuta connects their lips once more, a soft peck, once, twice, thrice. Sicheng couldn’t see him in the eys properly, his head was occupied by how tender Yuta’s lips are, Yuta’s breath, the odd taste that made his stomach swirl helplessly, then he leans in, catching up with Yuta’s pace he leans further as his head was occupied by how hard his heart is thumping in his chest.

Yuta’s hand moves to the back of Sicheng’s neck he leans in further locking their lips, tilting his head, sucking the bottom of Sicheng’s lips the boy’s breath hitches.

The kiss stayed like that, for a while, Yuta taking control as Sicheng was occupied by the taste of him, mint tea mixed with apple-scented candy-like taste, Yuta said most of the time he wouldn’t even recognize the taste of your kissing partner but he did, and it made his stomach swirls even more.

Sicheng didn’t know since when the sheet of Yuta’s bed were shuffling like this, his thoughts are foggy, until he heard a loud knock on the door the both of them stopped.

“Yuta-hyung are you there?”

That was Mark’s voice, Sicheng thought, as he began to pull away from his seat but then he felt a strong grip, as if telling him to not move, Yuta’s eyes were locked on to Sicheng, he smiled. “What do you want i’m sleeping,” he shouted, a pretty sly lie when Sicheng heard the tone he faked to answer the younger one. 

“Johnny-hyung asks if you want to go get lunch with us, we’ll wait downstairs, get there in thirty minutes if you wanna come!”

A faltering sound of someone’s footsteps, stepping away from the door, Yuta exhales as he laughs. “Was that too intense?”

“You lied when you said it tastes like lips.”

Yuta, again, cackle. “I didn’t lie! I was surprised too when i can taste you,” he said those as if it weren’t a big deal, ah yeah, mayhaps it’s not, he’s just one of the kisses he had anyways why would it be any matter? Sicheng thought.

And maybe he has to remember that this guy sees right through him.

Yuta startled him again when he kiss him fast. “You looks like you’re having thoughts, if it’s about me get rid of it cause you’re lips is different.”

“How can you talk about kisses and lips as if they were variants of food?”

Yuta pecks him again. “Because i ate them?”

Yuta rolls laughing when Sicheng can finally got out of that grip, pushing him that he falls lying on his bed. “Don’t you have to go get ready? They gonna leave if you stayed like that doing nothing.”

“Can i just eat you?”

“I’m not a fucking food jesus christ go take a shower i’m gonna return to my dorm.”

Sicheng grabbed his things with him, with Yuta walking behind him he approaches the door, before then he suddenly stopped, turning around. “I forgot something,” he said, quietly, barely even heard if Yuta weren’t close enough.

“Hm? What-”

Yuta startled himself when Sicheng pulls him closer and peck his cheek, before then he pulls himself away, flustered flushed red and ushers himself away from the room, leaving Yuta laughing on the floor.


End file.
